


骤雨

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: Mpreg





	骤雨

Bucky怀孕的这五个多月来，Steve如履薄冰。Bucky经常自己闷闷不乐，但很少对着他发脾气，今天是个例外，起因竟然是Bucky不肯戴上那根监测他体征的手环——可他已经戴了几个月了，从他们知道他怀孕的那天起，他的身体状况和肚子里宝宝的一举一动都被监测着。

Steve不太明白他突然的脾气从何而来，在他一早醒来发现身边没人，而接收器失去信号时，瞬间的惶恐涌上心头，还好冲出房门后他看见Bucky坐在桌边慢吞吞地吃着早餐。

——没做他那份。

那条手环躺在桌子边，离Bucky很远，基本是桌子的两端。Steve走过去拿起手环，期间Bucky只是抬头看了一眼，便低下头继续吃他的鸡蛋卷，没有早安问候。

“Bucky，怎么了？”这是Steve第一句话，他看着盘子里被搅烂的鸡蛋碎末，惨不忍睹，但至少Bucky在一点一点地吃它们，没有像昨天那样碰都不碰。

“你该把我叫醒的。”Steve说，通常来讲，每天早晨都是Steve起来做早餐。

“我只是怀孕了，”过了好几秒，Bucky回答他，依旧埋着头，声音闷闷地，“不是残疾——啊当然了，忽略左胳膊的话——我会做早餐，实话实说，做的还比你好吃。”

Steve看着他的发顶，有那么几秒钟他在思考今早之前，以至于往前再推几天，他是不是做错了什么；另外几秒，他用来反思自己做的早餐是否真的有那么不堪。

无果，Steve换至另一个话题：“手环出什么故障了吗？”

“没有。”Bucky直截了当地回答他，“不想戴了。”

“为什么？”

“不为什么，喜欢的话你自己戴吧。”

“Bucky，”从几分钟前的惊慌到现在的迷茫，他对这发生的一切的不解有增无减。“我，不需要这个？我没有，呃，怀孕。”

“嗯，是啊。”Bucky终于抬头看他，“你当然没有怀孕，你还没有一个坏掉的脑子，和被用来做实验的、不健康的残缺的身体——”

“Bucky！”他这声喊得足够大，Bucky又把头低回去了。他当然知道语言能多伤人，但他宁愿挨上几刀，或者断几根骨头，也不想听到Bucky说这些话。他扶着桌边，没人说话，只有他因为情绪激动而频率过快的喘息声，和Bucky的叉子在盘子里划出来的声音。

Bucky退开椅子，他的肚子已经很大了，显然他要连人带椅子退出不小的一段距离，才能站起来。Steve用力闭上眼睛，他在Bucky走到水池前低声叫他的名字，Bucky把水打开清洗盘子，Steve抓了一把自己睡乱的头发，转向他的方向。

“Buck，我记得上一次我们争吵后，有给对方承诺过，有什么话直接说出来，你记得吗。”

“记得。”水声停止，Steve听见他很肯定的回答。

“所以你以为我不知道吗，你根本不想要这个孩子。”

他确认他没有听错，Bucky就是这么说了，他的表达，和自己的理解都没有问题。

“收回去。”

没人说话，Bucky擦了擦手，把餐具放回原处，路过他回了房间。

大约一个小时后，Steve晨跑回来，他比平时多跑了将近一半的路程，进家门的时候深吸了好几口气。但他没想到的是，打开门看到的是这样的场景。

Bucky趴在地上，半个身子在桌子底下，碍于肚子不便屁股撅得很高，在捡什么东西。

“我的天——”Steve两步跑过去，跪下来扶住Bucky的腰，Bucky已经在往外退了，只是动作比较缓慢，被他扶住以后反而不敢动。

“你先起来。”Bucky说，Steve才看到他手里拿着那条手环，不知道什么时候掉到桌子底下去的。

他退开，但没有站起来，Bucky手脚并用一点点后退着挪出来，如果不是Steve现在没心情的话，他会觉得Bucky这样简直可爱极了。

那条手环——Steve现在觉得它碍眼极了。“没关系的Bucky，不想戴就不要戴了，以后你不想做的事情，我都不会勉强你做。”

Bucky低着头沉默了一会儿，把它扣上了手腕。Steve无声地叹气，他想把Bucky揉进自己怀里，但他肚子大起来之后，已经不记得有多久没有那样拥抱过了。

“我不该那么说，”他握住手环转了一圈，屏幕自动亮起来，“对不起。”

“不，”Steve无声地叹气，“跑步的时候我想起来了，是因为我昨天跟Nat的对话吗？没想到你会听见，对不起，但你知道我只是担心你，她也是，我们都没有别的意思，我发誓。”

“我知道，我知道。”Bucky说着抬起头，眼睛红红的，急着表达自己的理解，也急着认错，但没有找到最好的方法。“我只是，控制不住自己。”

他的眼睛又布满泪水，强行咽了回去，嗓音被哽得低哑，“我不是那个意思……我是生自己的气……我有在努力不让自己的坏情绪跑出来，有时候太难了……最不应该的就是对着你生气。我太糟糕了，对不起。”

他对朝着深爱之人口出伤人话语的自己厌恶至极，在出门找Steve和在家里乖乖等人回来之间难以抉择，最后的希望竟是落在了被他撒气的手环上。他回到桌子边不见它的踪影，低头看了一圈才发现不知怎么它落在了桌子底下，就出现了Steve回来看到的那幕。听见门响他没敢立刻起身，随着月份的增加他做什么都变得艰难，明明其他孕妇也并不像他这样，他觉得自己实在不像话。

孕吐持续了很长一段时间，据他所知，比其他人都要长，但他也习惯了自己身体的不配合。有时他躲着Steve，不想让他担心，吃下去的很多东西都吐了出来，但依然整个人都非常臃肿，每天早晨起来，他都不愿意看镜子里的自己。

“你可以对我发脾气，Buck，任何时候。”Steve离他更近了些，还跪在地上，“只要别把话都憋在心里。大部分时间我懂你，但你瞧，有些时候，就这么些关键的时候，我总是犯蠢。”他苦笑的样子让Bucky凑过去吻了他，竟然那么小心翼翼。Steve捧住他的脸把这个吻加深，前一天他才好好的吻过他，可现在却有种久违的错觉。

“能陪我洗个澡吗？”分开后Steve邀请他，指了指自己印着大块汗渍的胸口。

几分钟后，Bucky被他舔得腰软，手撑着墙壁听着自己的肉穴被Steve的舌头搅出来的水声。

“Steve…嗯……别……”他被两只有力的手固定住腿根，Steve跪在他身后，得寸进尺地用牙齿轻轻磨蹭那里的软肉，舌头戳弄更深处。Bucky额头抵着墙小声尖叫，被拨弄的地方不受自己控制，在Steve含住吮吸的那瞬失禁般地涌出一大股液体。

他颤抖着腿快要站不住，哭叫一声后哑了嗓子，咬着嘴唇小声啜泣。Steve起身扶住了他，阴茎头在他湿滑的股缝间来回磨蹭，沾上大量淫液，承不住地拉出丝往下淌，停在凹陷处一点点往里面挺进。Bucky闭着眼等他抵达最深处，在此之前Steve从背后抱住他，亲吻他红透的耳垂和侧脸，把眼角渗出的眼泪舔尽。他动得好慢，每次都是这样，怀孕以来如果不是Bucky要求，他希望只用到嘴和手抚慰怀有身孕的爱人，但Bucky怎么会就此满足？

“Steve…快一点，嗯……”

Steve如他所愿加快了速度，但Bucky依旧不满意，自己摆着胯迎合他。Steve把人转过来，抬起他的一条腿从侧面重新进入他，这是一个容易失去重心的姿势，尤其对大着肚子的人来说，但Bucky完全把自己交给他，没有一丝顾虑。

他被Steve逐渐凶狠的动作又逼出一次高潮，喷出来的蜜液浇湿了Steve插在他身体里没有停下来的阴茎。抽插带出更多汁水，Bucky受不住地扭着身子躲他，Steve放下他的腿，埋在他身体里等了几秒，扭过他已经哭湿的脸吻了又吻，才又动作起来。

这个澡洗得精疲力尽，头个晚上本就没有睡好，劳累过后Bucky很快睡着了，Steve躺在他旁边，手轻抚在他的肚子上，也闭上了眼睛。


End file.
